Written in the Skies
by Blaquaza the Gentleman
Summary: A drabble dare that turned out quite long, but not long enough to be a oneshot... It's about FlyShipping, but there is one obstacle in the way of Skyla and Winona. Ends with a tragic turn of fate.


A battle between two Gym Leaders was taking place: Winona from the Fortree Gym, and Skyla from the Mistralton Gym were down to their last Pokémon, Swellow (Shiny) and Swanna, respecitvely. These Pokémon were their Trainers' best friends, and understood their Trainers' feelings because they had known each other for so long.

"Alright Swanna, use Attract!" Skyla commanded. Her Pokémon nodded and was readying up the attack."

Winona laughed. "That won't work, Swellow is Female too!"

When Swanna was ready to use Attract, it had surprising effect; Swellow instantly stopped looking so aggressive and started chasing Swanna, who bombarded it with attacks like Surf and Air Slash. During this time, both Trainers blushed, knowing exactly why Attract had worked on Swellow; Swellow didn't love Swanna, but Winona and Skyla loved each other. Finally, one last attack caused Swellow to fall to the ground.

"Swellow is unable to battle!" Wallace, the referee and Hoenn Champion announced. "Victory goes to Skyla!"

Skyla smiled and gave her Swanna a hug. "Yay, we did it!"

"Congratulations." Winona said politely, still blushing. "That was a great battle. Your Swanna is incredibly strong."

Skyla grinned and blushed. "Thanks... Hey, do you want to go out for a meal later on?"

Winona's face became as red as a Charmeleon. "Sure, I'd love to. Maybe we could have a battle then, too."

"I'd like that." Skyla replied. "I'ld like that very much."

When the time came for their meal, Winona and Skyla met at one of Driftveil City's 5-star restaurants. Unfortunately for them, they would hav eto be careful, because the press were in town interviewing a trainer who had just defeated the new Unova Battle Frontier.

After a great night, the two Gym Leaders shared a kiss, something that they shouldn't have done with all of the press around. A news reporter managed to catch them, take a photograph and put it on the next day's issue of The Unova Times.

Meanwhile, as thousands of Unova residents woke up to hear about the drama that happened the night before, Winona was packing her bags and heading back to Fortree City. "Skarmory, you're up!" She shouted as she let her giant Pokémon out of its PokéBall.

"Winona?" Skyla asked, wondering why her 'friend' was leaving. "Where are you going?"

Winona sighed. "I'm sorry Skyla, I can't do this. I saw a reporter catch a pixture of us last night, but I didn't want to storm out on you. Lots of people will already know about what we did last night, and I'm to scared to face any of them, so I'm going back to Hoenn. I'm really sorry that it had to be this way..."

"Oh, it's okay." Skyla said sarcastically, letting out a tear or two. "It's nice to know that I'm just a guilty pleasure of yours who you're afraid to be seen with in public. I loved you, Winona, but clearly this relationship was one sided."

"Don't see it that way..." Winona mumbled, holding back the tears. "You're a wonderful person and I'm sure that you'll find true happiness one day. I really do need to be getting back to Hoenn, though... I'm really sorry if you think that I strung you along... I didn't mean to. Sometimes, though, things like this happen. Now I'll need to go and get Wallace and I'll be leaving. I hope I'll get to see you again, Skyla."

The Mistralton Gym Leader smiled, realising that her doubts about the Fortree Gym Leader were wrong, and waved. "I hope I'll get to see you again, too. Maybe I'll stop by and visit you in Hoenn, someday." She then walked off, more tears flowing down her face than before.

As Wallace ran over to Winona, he gave a grin as he saw Skyla walk off. _"Phew, now me and Winona can get together again."_

"What are you grinning about, Wallace?" Winona asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." The Hoenn Champion replied.

Then, as a small crowd gathered around them, Winona, Wallace and Skarmory flew back to Hoenn, with both of the humans having their own ideas about what they'd do first when they got back: Winona would message Skyla, and Wallace would try to make Winona fall in love with him again.


End file.
